Inuyasha Discovers Computers!
by 12Frida39
Summary: The feudal era continues to remain a mystery, but there's many things even they don't know about. Kagome goes away on a trip and Inuyasha discovers the wonders of the technology in Kagome's era. It's anyone's guess what Inyuasha will end up doing to teh computer, but who knows? It's idiot versus technology in a fight to confusion!


**Inuyasha Discovers Computers**

Inuyasha: Kagome, what are these machines?

Kagome: They're called computers, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: What are they supposed to do? Are they dangerous?

Kagome: First of all, they're not dangerous, and second of all, you use them to communicate with people.

Inuyasha: Hmm... What are all the letters for?

Kagome: They're for typing. I have to go on a trip, but I'll leave you my email so that you can contact me if you need something.

Inuyasha: What's an email?

Kagome: To put it really simple; electronic mail. I have to go now, and only use that email address in an emergency, got it?

Inuyasha: *typing busily* Yeah, yeah... Bye.

***Five hours later***

Shippo: *comes in* Inuyasha, what are you doing?

Inuyasha: *still typing busily* Typing, or whatever it's called... Go 'way! My computer!

Shippo: You know what night it is, don't you?

Inuyasha: Not really, now go away!

Shippo: *turns him toward Kagome's mirror*

Inuyasha: *stares at mirror wide-eyed*... *screams*

Shippo: Now you see why I came over here.

Inuyasha: I have to tell Kagome! *turns to computer*

Shippo: Where is Kagome, anyway?

Inuyasha: She had to go on a trip or something like that.

Shippo: How are you going to tell her then?

Inuyasha: She left her email... What should I tell her?

Shippo: *shrugs* Beats me, you're the one who's got the problem in the first place!

Inuyasha: *turns to face Shippo angrily* You've no idea how lucky you are right now.

Shippo: *backs away toward the door* It's alright, Miroku, you can come in.

Miroku: Inuyasha you must come back to your own era, you don't belong here!

Inuyasha: NEVER!

Miroku: You're totally hopeless.

Shippo: I wouldn't say that if I were you. Remember that his human transformation is only temporary.

Miroku: I know that, but he can't stay here on his own, especially since Kagome left for her trip.

Inuyasha: *stops typing* And just how long have you two been standing out there.

Shippo: Since she left, but you have to let her know about what's happened.

Inuyasha: Fine. *starts typing again* But you're gonna be dead by sunrise.

Miroku: There's just one thing.

Inuyasha: What now?!

Miroku: How are you going to tell Kagome?

Inuyasha: She left me her email.

Miroku: Okay, I guess...

Inuyasha: *typing busily and ignoring Miroku*

~Kagome! ~

~What? ~

~It's happened again! ~

~Then why are you telling me about it? ~

~Because it's an emergency. ~

~Turning into a human on the night of the new moon isn't an emergency at all. I knew this was going to happen. ~

~Then why didn't you tell me?! ~

~You were too busy typing! ~

~You should have told me anyway! ~

~How long have you been on the computer? ~

~Since... You left... Why? ~

~... ~

~Kagome? ~

Kagome: *leaves chat room*

Inuyasha: *sighs* Well, she knows all right... How do you turn this computer off?

Shippo: I don't know. But don't smash it; you know that Kagome would kill you when she found out.

Miroku: Beats me. Why don't you ask Kagome? This time it really is an emergency.

Inuyasha: For once, Miroku, you finally have a point! *turns to computer again*

~Kagome! ~

~What now, Inuyasha?! ~

~How do you turn off the computer? ~

~Look at the big rectangular box beside you. The power button is somewhere near the center of it. ~

~Found it... Thanks Kagome... GTG! ~

~... How did you know about that?! ~

~I looked it up on something called 'Google'. It practically knows everything! ~

~Of course you looked it up on Google... Anyway I have to go, so if you have anything else to say, tell me tomorrow. ~

~K. L8r! ~

~... *logs off* ~

Inuyasha: *looks for power button and finds it* ... I'm not exactly sure, but I think this is it, possibly.

Miroku: Well, it is in the center, and it looks as though it could be the one Kagome was referring to.

Inuyasha: Maybe you just push it and it turns off...

Miroku: I'm at loss, but you can try it and see if it works.

Sango: I thought I might find you here.

Shippo: Hey, Sango... Do you know how to turns these things off?

Sango: Yeah, why?

Inuyasha: We found the power button and, well...

Miroku: Could you help us... Please?

Sango: ... Fine *walks up to computer and holds power button until computer turns off*.

Inuyasha: *stunned silence*

Sango: You really need to learn the basics of computer, not just how to type.

***Four weeks later***

~Kagome! ~

~What is it now, Inuyasha?! ~

~How much longer until you come back?! ~

~One more week, and then I'll be home. ~

~... Crap. ~

~It's not that long, so why are you complaining? ~

~You'd have to see it to believe it... ~

Shippo: Can I please try it?! Please, I promise I won't break anything!

Inuyasha: For the last time, Shippo, not in a million years!

~... Trust me, I don't want to know... ~

~Shippo wants to try wielding the Tetsusaiga. ~

~What part of 'I don't want to know' do you not understand? ~

~... Sry... Didn't see that part, I only saw 'I want to know'. ~

~If Shippo's there, either Sango or Miroku are bound to be there. ~

~Would you believe me if I told you they're both here? ~

~... Have they gotten into a fight yet? ~

Sango: Get beck here you pervert!

Miroku: *screaming loudly* Help! There's a crazy woman trying to kill me!

~Uhh... ~

~Who's winning? ~

~If you were rooting for one of them, it would depend who it was. ~

~Who's winning overall? ~

~Sango. ~

~Of course. How could I forget? How long do you think he'll last? ~

Miroku: *screams like a helpless little girl*

~*looks at clock* He lasted about five minutes. I think he broke his own record. ~

~*sarcastically* Why is that not surprising? ~

Sango: Just so you know, there's a dangerous puddle at the bottom of the stairs.

Miroku: *moaning* Help... Me.

Sango: *backs out the door* Just a minute.

Inuyasha: *silent*

Shippo: *silent*

Sango: *shouting* Why the hell are you still alive, you pervert?!

~Inuyasha? ~

~*nervously* Y-yeah? ~

~How badly did Sango mess him up this time? ~

~It depends on what you mean by 'badly'. ~

Miroku: Sango, please forgive me!

Sango: Shut yer trap, monk!

Miroku: *screams like a helpless little girl... Again*

~Is he gonna need an ambulance? ~

~He needed one five seconds ago... ~

~Are you going to try to stop her? ~

~No... And you can't make me! ~

~I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you. ~

Inuyasha: Sango, I think he's learned his lesson by now, so you can stop beating him.

Sango: Why don't I beat you for a change, will that teach you a lesson?! ~

~Help me! ~

~What'd she say? ~

Sango: If you tell her you're gonna be far from dead, Inuyasha!

~She stopped beating Miroku, but... ~

~Let me guess; you're next. ~

~Mm-hmm! ~

~I should have known. ~

Sango: You're so dead!

~*whimpers* ~

~Sango, don't beat him, please. ~

~No! He interfered and he deserves to get a punishment! ~

~Help me, Kagome... PLEASE! ~

Computer: You have 1 new voice message. Click to activate message.

Inuyasha: *clicks on the message*

Sango: *raising boomerang to hit Inuyasha on the head*

Kagome's voice message: Sit boy!

Inuyasha: *falls face first onto the ground*

Sango: *sits down at the computer and starts typing*

~Thanks for doing that Kagome. ~

~Why are you thanking me? You were going to try to kill Inuyasha. ~

~I was, but he's been on your computer every day since you left. ~

~*looks at chat list with Inuyasha* Yeah, I kinda had a hunch about it. ~

~How's your trip going? Did anything exciting happen yet? ~

~No, not at all, and to be honest, I'm actually wishing that I hadn't agreed to go. ~

~If anything, you'd honestly be better off over there than back here. ~

~Why? ~

~*pushes Inuyasha back with one hand* Honestly, it's a lot better if you don't know. ~

~I kinda had a feeling you would say that. ~

Inuyasha: Get off; it's not your computer!

Sango: No, and who's gonna make me?

Inuyasha: I am! *claws hopelessly at Sango*

Sango: You're totally hopeless...

~I'll be home in a week, so don't worry. ~

~I won't, but I think you know who might. ~

~Of course he will. ~

***One week later***

Kagome: Hey guys, I'm home!

*silence*

Kagome: *thinking* I just hope Inuyasha's not here.

Inuyasha: *slams bedroom door open* KAGOME!

Kagome: I should have known... *lowers head and hair falls forward*

Inuyasha: *worriedly* Kagome?

Kagome: *walks upstairs with head lowered*

Inuyasha: Kagome, are you okay?

Kagome: *silently walks up to bedroom door and stops* Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: *gulps nervously* What?

Kagome: *sighs heavily* Go home.

Inuyasha: Is that it?

Kagome: *goes into room and slams door behind her*

Inuyasha: Phew, she didn't say it this time.

Kagome: *shouts through bedroom door* Sit!

Inuyasha: *falls face first onto wooden floor* Damn it.


End file.
